Molly Hagan
Molly Hagan played Jackie in the season five Grey's Anatomy episode Elevator Love Letter. She also played Karen Adams in the season one Private Practice episode In Which Addison Finds the Magic. Career Filmography *''Boris and the Bomb'' (????) *''The Italian (short)'' (2019) *''When We Dance (short)'' (2019) *''ism'' (2019) *''Appy Days (short)'' (2019) *''Long Lost Daughter'' (2018) *''The Garage Sale'' (2017) *''The Keeping Hours'' (2017) *''Sully'' (2016) *''Step 9 (short)'' (2015) *''Navy Seals vs. Zombies'' (2015) *''A Teacher's Obsession'' (2015) *''We Are Your Friends'' (2015) *''The Last Light'' (2014) *''Petals on the Wind'' (2014) *''Not Safe for Work'' (2014) *''Ask Me Anything'' (2014) *''BFFs'' (2014) *''Beneath'' (2013) *''Miss Dial'' (2013) *''TalhotBlond'' (2012) *''Cinema Verite'' (2011) *''Red State'' (2011) *''Love Shack'' (2010) *''Cost of Living (short)'' (2009) *''Princess Protection Program'' (2009) *''Just Peck'' (2009) *''And the Winner Is...'' (2009) *''The Lucky Ones'' (2008) *''The Babysitter (short)'' (2008) *''Henry Poole Is Here'' (2008) *''Holly Hobbie and Friends: Best Friends Forever'' (2007) *''Murder 101: College Can Be Murder'' (2007) *''Tom's Nu Heaven'' (2005) *''They Shoot Divas, Don't They?'' (2002) *''Defining Maggie'' (2002) *''Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch'' (2002) *''Diagnosis Murder: Town Without Pity'' (2002) *''Air Bud: World Pup'' (2000) *''Miracle in Lane 2'' (2000) *''Playing Mona Lisa'' (2000) *''Election'' (1999) *''Ringmaster'' (1998) *''Sometimes They Come Back... Again'' (1996) *''The Dentist'' (1996) *''The Rockford Files: Friends and Foul Play'' (1996) *''French Exit'' (1995) *''A Perry Mason Mystery: The Case of the Lethal Lifestyle'' (1994) *''Last Flight Out'' (1990) *''Shootdown'' (1988) *''Fresh Horses'' (1988) *''Tales from the Hollywood Hills: Pat Hobby Teamed with Genius'' (1987) *''Some Kind of Wonderful'' (1987) *''Dallas: The Early Years'' (1986) *''Code of Silence'' (1985) *''First Steps'' (1985) Television *''Truth Be Told'' (2019) *''No Good Nick'' (2019) *''Jane the Virgin'' (2016-2019) *''Strange Angel'' (2019) *''iZombie'' (2015-2019) *''Dark/Web'' (2019) *''The Orville'' (2017-2019) *''How to Get Away with Murder'' (2018) *''Reverie'' (2018) *''Legion'' (2018) *''Swedish Dicks'' (2017) *''Law & Order True Crime (mini-series)'' (2017) *''Better Call Saul'' (2017) *''Feud: Bette and Joan'' (2017) *''Big Little Lies'' (2017) *''Dark/Web'' (2017) *''This Is Us'' (2016) *''Dead of Summer'' (2016) *''Mistresses'' (2016) *''NCIS: New Orleans'' (2016) *''Instant Mom'' (2014-2015) *''True Detective'' (2015) *''Castle'' (2014) *''Stalker'' (2014) *''Satisfaction'' (2014) *''Rectify'' (2014) *''Switched at Birth'' (2014) *''Longmire'' (2014) *''Liv and Maddie'' (2014) *''Masters of Sex'' (2013) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2013) *''The Mentalist'' (2013) *''Perception'' (2012) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2012) *''Inside'' (2011) *''Chaos'' (2011) *''Medium'' (2009) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2009) *''Bones'' (2008) *''Ghost Whisperer'' (2008) *''Fear Itself'' (2008) *''Cold Case'' (2008) *''Eli Stone'' (2008) *''Unfabulous'' (2004-2007) *''Private Practice'' (2007) *''Side Order of Life'' (2007) *''The Closer'' (2007) *''ER'' (2005) *''NCIS'' (2005) *''Numb3rs'' (2005) *''Monk'' (2004) *''JAG'' (1999-2004) *''NYPD Blue'' (2003) *''The Agency'' (2003) *''Six Feet Under'' (2003) *''Greetings from Tucson'' (2002) *''Friends'' (2002) *''Charmed'' (2002) *''Touched by an Angel'' (2001) *''Becker'' (2000-2001) *''Maybe It's Me'' (2001) *''Emeril'' (2001) *''The Invisible Man'' (2001) *''Strong Medicine'' (2000) *''Oh Baby'' (1999) *''Chicago Hope'' (1999) *''Providence'' (1999) *''Love Boat: The Next Wave'' (1999) *''DiResta'' (1999) *''Early Edition'' (1999) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (1997) *''Life's Work'' (1996-1997) *''Sports Theater with Shaquille O'Neal'' (1997) *''The Larry Sanders Show'' (1995) *''Dream On'' (1995) *''Legend'' (1995) *''Love & War'' (1994) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1993-1994) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (1994) *''Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man'' (1994) *''Herman's Head'' (1991-1994) *''Seinfeld'' (1993) *''Columbo'' (1989-1993) *''The Golden Girls'' (1990) *''The Nutt House'' (1989) *''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' (1988) *''ALF'' (1987) *''Hotel'' (1987) *''Mr. Sunshine'' (1986) *''Scarecrow and Mrs. King'' (1985) *''Knots Landing'' (1985) External Links * * Category:Actors